I Love You
by TheRobot1
Summary: What will Chris learn when seeing Martin and Aviva's struggles? Mildly Suggestive. Plz Review.


I Love You

Donita Donata arrives at Zach's doorstep, and rings the doorbell. Zach answers the door. "Donita, how nice to see you."  
Zach says. "We had an arrangement Zach." Donita says in an annoyed voice. "Well come on in." Says Zach. "I may be a  
world-renoun endangered animals fashion designer, but I know nothing about potions." "Well luckily you came to the right  
genius. Here's the potion you wanted." "Will this work?" "Of course, guaranteed to make Martin fall in love with you in  
a flash! Though I resent it." I don't care, so here's your payment."

Donita leaves Zach's house, and while she is outside, she wonders something. "In order for this to work, I've gotta get  
Martin to meet me, and it's gonna be hard getting around Aviva." Meanwhile, it was a normal day. Back at the tortuga and  
Martin got a call on his Creature Pod. He answered it. "Helloooo Martino." Donita saya in a long, exaggerated, flirty  
voice. Martin hangs up the Creature Pod. Donita calls back and looks at him, not saying anything, but just looking at him.  
"I can't talk to you. I'm keeping my word to Aviva." And hangs up again. Donita calls back a third time, and Martin doesn't  
answer, he just lets the Creature Pod ring. Donita says That's ok, I'll just get him tomorrow."

Later on that day Chris and Martin go creature adveturin' to find some lemurs. "Don't forget your creature power suits."  
Says Koki as she tosses them to the Kratt brothers. Chris and Martin leave out the door, and Koki returns to her hover  
chair to join, the rest of the gang. Meanwhile the Kratt brothers have found some lemurs, and Chris tries to talk to one.  
"How you're doing lemur?" "Button Nose, can I call you button nose ?" Martin asks. But the lemur went back up the tree,  
and didn't come back down. But, knowing the Kratt brothers, they wouldn't just turn around and go home. They instead  
waited for another creature adventure to happen.

The brothers sat in tree tops glistening from the sunlight shining on wet, green leaves, it's a beautiful sight.  
A spider monkey jumped into Martin's lap, but this isn't Grabsy. Chris sneaks up and says Martin! And the spider  
monkey licks it's elbows and then licks Chris! "Aviva, we have a medical emergency, Chris just got licked by a  
spider monkey! Martin calls Aviva on his Creature Pod, and exclaims. "Where are you?" Asks Aviva, "The Indonesian  
Rain Forest." Replies Martin. "I know that, but where in the rain forest?" "I'll send you the coordinates, just  
get here ambulance speed. Chris is back at the tortuga.

"I just hope my anti-venom shot can work in time, and will remove all the venom." Aviva gives Chris the anti-  
venom shot, and in half an hour Chris is up, walking and back to normal. But this has been enough creature  
adventurin' for a day, and the whole group goes to bed. The next day comes and everybody's up bright and  
early. The brothers say they wanna go creature adventurin' with some bees and runs out the door.

"While the Kratt brothers are gone, it's a good time to clean and do some fix ups around the Tortuga."  
Aviva says. "Yeah" Replies Koki "Do I have to?" Jimmy asks. "Yes." Aviva replies. Koki's like "I'll  
take out the solar panels." And Aviva's like "I'm going to the invention garage, Jimmy clean up the  
Tortuga, and help me clean up the invention garage when you're done." Meanwhile Chris and Martin are  
in a field somewhere in North America.

Martin sticks his face in a flower. He does this to a observe a bee. He says "Hi bee." And looks  
at it's big black eyes. The bee passes by Martin brushing his finger. "Hey, Chris the bee is nice,  
he just left some pollen on my finger." "I'm going to follow the bee, and keep my distance, so I  
DON'T get stung this time." Chris says. "I'll stay here." Martin says and Chris follows after the  
bee. As soon as Chris is out of sight, Donita Donata calls Martin. He picks up his Creature Pod  
thinking it might be Aviva."Hi Av-." His voice cuts off when he sees It's Donita Donata.

"Donita!" "Yes, Martino I'm so glad you sound happy to see me." "I'm not happy to see you i'm  
kind of shocked. I just told you yesterday I didn't want to talk. Here, talk to this bee."  
"I called to talk to you Martino." Donita says once again in a flirty voice, and Martin hangs  
up.

Martin and Chris are now walking back to the tortuga. They walk to their room, and Martin is talking  
to Chris. "I just can't get her to leave me alone, hasn't she ever heard "Don't make a man tell you  
he don't want you more than once." "I know getting through to Donita is hard. Maybe you should ask  
Aviva to tell her." "Yeah, but why would Donita listen to Aviva.

"Can you help me with this wrench, and reach that rag, JZ?" "Sure thing Aviva." Says Jimmy Z.  
They continue on cleaning up, and Chris and Martin keep talking. Soon it is late evening, and  
everyone is tired, from cleaning, adventuring and Donita. It's been a long day, and the gang  
wants to catch some Z's. So they all go to bed to get some sleep. The next day Wild Kratts are  
tired from the day before so they wake up late. When they finally do get up, Chris and Martin  
talk about what creature adventure do they want to go on today.

Aviva gets in Martin's face for some sweet talk. Chris sees this and says "I should probably  
go away." So Martin and Aviva are alone to do some sweet talk. Then Aviva has to get busy inventing  
so she kisses Martin before she leaves. Right after Aviva leaves Donita calls Martin. "What are you  
doing, darling?" "None of you're business." Martin hangs up his Creature Pod. And gets back to talking  
to his brother about what creature advenure they'll be going on today.

"A beach day!" Chris exclaims. "We'll be going to the Atlantic Ocean." Chris and Martin get to the beach.  
Today we'll be looking for common creatures, people see. They explore all kinds of creatures, this and  
that. Chris is off on his own, and he finds his own adventure. Donita calls Martin again! Martin picks up  
his Creature Pod. "Look I know you won't talk to me 'cause of Aviva, but what make what Aviva says so  
important?" "She's my girlfriend, we have something." What you and me have is way more special than what  
you have with Aviva. Tell me Martin, admit it. Donita says seductively as she slides her forehead down her  
arms. Martin hangs up his Creature Pod.

Once again Martin and Chris are walking back home, and once again they are talking about Donita. "Donita  
called me again. That woman won't take no for an answer! Too bad I don't have caller ID on my Creature Pod.  
I always answer to see if it's Aviva or the Tortuga gang, but It's Donita. I tell her I don't wanna talk.  
I tell her i'm with Aviva. Nothing works! I don't know what to do man!" "I'm trying to figure out what to  
do about this bro."

Nothing much happens the rest of the day and the next day is here. Chris gets up early and is ready to head  
out. But Martin is still tired. "I really wanna go back to the beach, we never finished our creature adventure  
from yesterday." "I'm not up to it, Donita's wearing me down." "I'll take your Creature Pod, so if Donita calls  
it'll be me and she'll hang up." "Ok." Martin says then he picks up his backpack and heads out the door.

The brothers are examining some very small sand creatures. "Wow I didn't know the had they had insects this  
small at the beach." "Tell me about it, Chris." "Oh I see one over here, follow me!" Today the brothers are  
having a great time, and haven't even heard from Donita. It's not just the brothers the whole tortuga crew  
is having a good time. The brothers stay out on the beach a little bit longer. When they do come back to the  
tortuga they talk about the fun they had, and see that group is in a good mood too.

The next day Martin is up bright and early, singing and dancing in his room he shares with his brother.  
"Hey brother what are you doing?" Chris says while laying in the bed, with his eyes squinted, and the sheets  
half-way off of him. "Nothing like singing and dancing in the morning!" Chris can tell that Martin is in a  
good mood. "I'm so happy. Donita didn't even bother me yesterday!" Meanwhile, things are not as good back at  
Donita's. She's talking to herself "This is terrible, 3 days and Martin won't even talk to me. How is this  
love potion going to work, if can't even get it in him? Come on Donita think! Oh I've got it, next time they  
go somewhere i'll just follow them. I'll set up a picnic table, and just so happen to be there. They'll have to  
join, they won't be able to refuse."

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Before they know it, it's the next day. Aviva has an idea. "Let's have a  
pizza party." "Now you're speaking my language!" Says Jimmy Z. "I'll get set up." While they were setting up  
Koki went to her room she shared with Aviva, to listen to some Nicki Minaj. She plugs in her ipod and puts on  
Super Bass, it reminds her of Chris. She's singing along to the song "Yes I did, Yes I did, somebody please  
tell 'em who the heck I is, I am Koki Minaj" Koki continues singing and dancing as the pizza party is being  
set up. Once it's done they call Koki downstairs.

Now the party is over. Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Martin and Chris are all sitting in circle around the fireplace  
talking about it. After this they all go to bed happily, looking forward to what the next day would bring. They  
get up the next morning wondering where in the creature world would we go today? "Let's go to the Sonoran Desert.  
We spent a minute with the Collard Lizard, but never learned about it."Says Chris. "Okay." says Martin. Jimmy prepares  
for take-off, and flies them there. When they touch down Martin puts on his glove, and they head out the door.

They look on the dusty, desert ground for the little lizard. It's a while before Chris finds one, but finally he does.  
He gets down to have a closer look at the lizard. He's like "Hi little lizard." And he takes a body scan. Martin looks  
for him, and he just continues on with his adventure. "Finally, I've been looking eveywhere for you bro." "Did you find  
a collard lizard?" "No." "Well here's one, he's right here." "Hi, I'm gonna name you Collie!" Martin says with excitement.  
They stay out all day creature adventurin' with this little lizard.

"Hey bro it's getting a little late I think we should head back inside." Chris says. "A few more minutes bro, please."  
"We'll come back here early tomorrow." "Oh okay." Martin Replies. The bros get back the Tortuga. Chris goes over to Koki  
and hugs her. "I've been gone creature adventurin' so much I miss you." "I'm glad to hear you say that, I've missed you  
too." And then Chris kisses Koki on the cheek before going upstairs for the night. The next day Chris is up early, and  
he wakes up Martin. "It's time for us to continue our adventure with the Collard Lizard. There is still so much we haven't  
learned about him." So they get out there. Martin sees a Collard Lizard, but it's running from a roadrunner, so he runs  
after it. He's keeps running and running. He's going so fast he doesn't even see Donita. Finally the roadrunner catches  
the lizard, and Martin's like "Oh no!" And he exhaustedly starts to walk back to the Tortuga.

Donita has a picnic table set up for two in the desert, and when she sees Martin she asks him to sit. "Martin, I'm having  
a picnic. Wanna join?" "No." Martin says. "Well at least have a glass of lemonade, you look so tired." Martin takes the  
glass of lemonade, and drinks it, and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Now Aviva is in really good mood. Thinking  
about how Martin has been loyal to her, and remembering boys she liked in the past. Spinning in her chair singing "I wish  
you were my first love. 'Cause if you were first, Baby there wouldn't be no second, third or fourth love." 'Cause she really  
does wish Martin was her first love.

As the day goes on, it gets late. The Kratt brothers learned a lot more about the Collard Lizard today. After a long day  
of exploring, the Kratt Brothers go home satisfied to get some sleep. They both wrap up in their in bed, and say goodnight  
to eachother. They are now both sleeping soundly, but in the middle of the night Martin gets dressed, and sneaks out of the  
Tortuga! His eyes are wide and he looks like he's in a trance. With is eyes wide open, he makes it over to Donita's house.  
When Martin makes it over he rings the doorbell. Donita answers and she puts her arms around Martin's neck. She strokes his hair,  
and says "Mama's cooked up a special surprise tonight just for you." Martin kisses her, and comes in and they close the door.

Meanwhile everybody back at the Tortuga is still sound asleep. Aviva is having good dreams about Martin. She turns over  
smiling in her sleep. But, when every one wakes up they wake up to a shock, that he's gone. "Chris goes around the Tortuga  
saying "Bro. Do you hear me brother? Bro." So he bursts in the door of Aviva and Koki's room and says "Have you seen my  
bro, he's gone." "Martin?" Aviva says worriedly as she holds her chest. Koki's like "I'll pull him up on his Creature Pod.  
She goes to her computer, but can't pull him up. "He's not answering." So Aviva gets out all their adventure vehicles and  
says "We gotta find Martin." Just the as everybody's almost out the door, Martin comes back looking tired.

"Where have you been?" Aviva asks. "At Donita's." Martin replies. "Why didn't you tell us?" Chris asks. "Because you wouldn't  
understand." Martin says "I don't understand, why Donita?" Aviva asks. "Because I love her!" Martin exclaims. Koki looks at him  
with a shocked look on her face, and then he says "I knew you wouldn't understand!" Then Martin goes off to be alone in the desert.  
He hides behind a rock so no one will see him."Aw, I thought we were done with her, I thought when Martin told her he didn't want  
her like that, we were done with her! He never said he liked Donita then, so why does he think he's in love with her now!?" Aviva  
says. "I don't know, but i'm trying to figure it out." Chris says seriously, while pacing back and forth with his fist under his chin.

"I don't know what to do! I might lose Martin! No, you're Aviva, you don't wonder what to do about things. You figure things out!"  
Come on guys, back to the Tortuga. They go back to the Tortuga. While Aviva is thinking at her station, Koki is on her way to her  
room, and Chris stops her and says "Listen Koki, I love you! I know I like you, but now I realize I LOVE you! I see everything Martin  
and Aviva are going through, and I never want us to go through that! I don't know what I'd do if we did!" Koki, taken by surprize runs  
up to Chris, and hugs him tightly. She just holds on to him for a while, and kisses him.

Aviva standing in the corner sees this. It hurts her, because it reminds her of what she might not have with Martin anymore.  
She cries a few tears, then gets back to thinking. She's saying to herself "All I know is he's been getting a few calls from Donita,  
and ignoring them." Then she asks Jimmy Z. if he's seen Donita, and Jimmy Z. Says "No." So, she goes on to find Koki, and she's  
like "Have you seen Donita?" And Koki says "No." Finally she asks Chris "Have you seen Donita?" And he thinks about it and then  
he says "Actually yes I did see her, while Martin was running after that collard lizard yesterday. She set up a picnic table for two.  
Martin didn't join but, he did drink a glass of lemonade she offered him. Aviva thinks for a minute, and then she says "Lemonade! I  
wonder was anything in that lemonade?" "Something to make my brother crazy." Says Chris.

"I wonder how could I find out. I could do a body scan, but Martin won't even let me near him." "I'll do the body scan. I'm his  
brother, and I have a plan!" Chris goes off to find his brother, and it's not long before he finds him. Chris pulls him from behind  
his big rock, and says "You're coming with me! I'm your brother, and you're coming back to the Tortuga." As he's dragging his brother  
he does a body scan on him, and brings it back to Aviva. Aviva reads the scan, and says "Yeah, there's some kind of love potion in his  
system. We got to find the anecdote." "But, there are so many different kinds of love potion out there. How will we find out where  
Donita get her's from?" Asks Koki. "I've got a hunch." Says Aviva.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z. Go to see Zach Varmitech. "Yeah I sold Donita the potion, but why would I sell you the anecdote. As  
much as I don't like it, it's making the inferior inventor miserable." Zach says preceeding an evil laugh. "Can we have a minute  
outside?" Aviva asks. "Sure, but, don't expect me to change my mind when you come back." Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z. Go outside.  
"What if we told him we could give him someting he wants, in exchange for the anecdote." Aviva suggests. "But what would Zach want?"  
Asked Koki. "What if we gave Donita a potion to make her fall in love with Zach." Aviva explains. And then they go back in the room.

"Zach we've come to a conclusion, if we can make Donita fall in love with you, would you give us the anecdote?" "I guess I would."  
"We could make some love potion, and give it to you. No she wouldn't take it from you, but we could have Martin give it to her. So do  
we have a deal?" "We have a deal." Aviva, Koki and Jimmy go back the Tortuga. Now Aviva is leaning back in her chair, making the  
potion. She's saying to Koki and Jimmy Z. "This will only work for one day, and give Donita some payback for what she did to Martin."

"We've gotta get Martin and give him the anecdote." Says Chris. "No, Martin needs to give Donita the potion. She'll take it from  
him". Aviva Replies. "Okay I'll get it to him." Says Chris. He goes off to find his brother, which wasn't hard, because he went back  
to his big rock. "Martin, I've come around. The others might not understand why you love Donita, but I do. Why not return the favor,  
by bringing her a glass of lemonade. Here ya go." "Okay!" Martin says enthusiastically, and gets up to give Donita the lemonade.  
"Lemonande, you brought me lemonade!" Donita says gleefully, and she drinks the lemonade. Chris also gives Martin a glass of  
lemonade, when he comes back. "Now a reward for doing a good thing." Chris says and gives Martin the lemonade and Martin drinks it.

Now it was night and Donita started feeling strange. "I've gotta get out of here. I've got to go somewhere." And Donita gets in  
in her car and speeds off. She arrives at Zach's door and rings the bell. Zach answers it, and Donita says "I just had to see you."  
And she closes the door. Meanwhile, back outside the Tortuga, Martin shouts "What am I doing! Out here sitting behind a big rock, on  
a cold desert night." And he runs and finds his brother. "Chris, I don't know what happened to me, it was like I was in a trance.  
And Chris explains it to him. "You were in love with Donita. She gave you some love potion, and you were in love with her. You  
snuck out of the Tortuga, and to Donita house last night." "Oh, Aviva! I've got to apologize to Aviva." Martin runs to back to the  
Tortuga to find her. He bursts into the door, and says "Aviva, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying I for turning my back against you.  
I'm sorry for going to Donita's, and i'm sorry for walking away from you. I would have never did these things if, I wasn't under that  
potion. I"M SORRY!"

"I'm disappointed about what happened with Donita, but I'm glad to hear you say that. I understand why you did that.  
We've just got figure out how to keep her out of our lives." Aviva goes over to Martin and hugs him. And they all go to bed  
for the night. The next morning Chris wakes everybody up, and says "I've got something I think you all wanna see." Everyone gets  
up and goes to the big computer. "I put a camera on Donita." Donita wakes up Zach's living room, and shouts "Where Am I!?"  
And the friends laugh.


End file.
